WMD (mission)/Transcript
Cutscene Interrogator: '''You were captured by Dragovich a second time. Your unit was MIA in Laos, presumed dead. Your handler, Hudson, had no choice but to continue the hunt for Nova-6 without you. '''Mason: '''He went to Mount Yamantau...fucking Soviet doomsday bunker. '''Interrogator: '''That's right. A fully operational military complex buried deep in the Ural Mountains. '''Mason: '''That's where Hudson was contacted by Friedrich Steiner, the Nazi scientist that developed the initial strain for Nova-6 for Dragovich. '''Interrogator: '''Hudson learnt about the numbers there. The broadcasts...I've been there, Mason...I've been to the Yamantau complex. '''Mason: '''Oh my God...the numbers are REAL... '''Interrogator: '''They've always been real Mason. This isn't a game. We face annihlation unless you cooperate. Where is the broadcast station? '''Beale AFB, Calif Captain Mosely walks on the runway to his other partner, Major Neitsch, who shakes his hand. They both enter the SR-71 Blackbird and get ready for takeoff. Mosely: 'K.A.D., this is BigEye 6 requesting takeoff. '''Command: '''BigEye 6, cleared for takeoff runaway four. '''Mosely: '''K.A.D., confirm refuel with KC-135 in sector Bravo Six Niner. '''Command: '''Affirmative BigEye 6, KC-135 is in the sector. They will meet you there. BigEye 6, you have the sky. '''Mosely: '''Copy K.A.D., my sky. ''The engines of the Blackbird start and it takes off. '''Mosely: '''K.A.D., we are rolling. '''Command: '''Copy BigEye. '''Neitsch: '''V-1. Check. '''Mosely: '''V-1. Rotate. And...we have velocity. Gear away. '''Neitsch: Gear away, check. Mosely: 'K.A.D., this is BigEye, we are away. ''The SR-71 is seen from space before panning over to Major Neitsch. '''Mosely: '''Use your target indicator to find Kilo 1 on the tac, C.P. '''Neitsch: Affirmative, I got 'em. Kilo 1, this is BigEye 6, I have you on the TRP. Hudson: 'Roger that, BigEye 6. We have zero visiblity on the ground. We need you to guide us to the comms relay. '''Neitsch: '''Kilo, you need to move East. ''Neitsch orders the squad to move East. 'Hudson: '''Roger that. We're moving. '''Mosely: '''Tac Recon, I see enemy vehicles inbound. Get the squad off the road. Looks like there's a structure to the north. Get them inside C.P. ''They move to the house. 'Neitsch: '''They're passing by the house. Wait, no, enemy has stopped in front of the house. ''The player switches over to Hudson inside the house. 'Neitsch: '''Enemy infantry incoming...take them out. ''Two Soviets enter the house while Weaver shuts the door and kills one while Hudson kills the other. 'Weaver: '''Flashbang! ''Fighting occurs until the Soviets are taken out. 'Neitsch: '''Kilo, you are clear. ''The player switches back to Neitsch. 'Neitsch: '''Kilo 1, the road is hot. Exit through the rear of the building. '''Hudson: '''Roger, initiating contact. '''Neitsch: '''Two targets sighted. Kill them. ''Hudson and the squad kill the two contacts. 'Neitsch: '''Good job, Kilo. '''Hudson: '''On it. '''Neitsch: '''Move your squad onto the barracks. First objective is inside. ''Neitsch moves the squad. '''Mosely: C.P., I see a large patrol inbound. Neitsch: 'Kilo, stop and drop. '''Hudson: '''Holding position. '''Neitsch: '''Confirmed Kilo-1, you are out of sight. ''The patrol passes by with the squad not comprimised. 'Neitsch: '''All clear, Kilo One. ''Neitsch orders the squad to move to the barracks. 'Neitsch: '''Coming up on the barracks. Multiple targets inside. Breach and clear Kilo One. '''Hudson: '''Roger that, BigEye. ''The player switches back to Hudson and they all clear the barracks. 'Neitsch: '''You're in the clear. Nice job. ''Hudson plants a charge on the comms line and blows it. 'Hudson: '''Internal comms line cut. Base is dark. Moving to second objective. '''Neitsch: '''Roger that Kilo One. ''The player switches back to Neitsch. 'Neitsch: '''Kilo move North. ''Netisch moves the squad north. '''Hudson: '''Roger that. Moving. '''Neitsch: '''Kilo One we have infantry inbound. I count at least six targets. Too hot. Stop and drop. Stay out of sight. '''Cutscene Interrogator: '''Jason Hudson led the attack on Yamantau. '''Mason: '''Yeah, 20 degrees below zero. Fucking ice cube was in his element. '''Mount Yamantau, U.S.S.R. Several soldiers pass the squad under cover before they are gone. Neitsch: 'Clear. More soldiers are on their way. Get to that guardhouse. GO! ''The squad get out and move to the guardhouse before a man and his dog come out. 'Weaver: '''Hold. Don't move. ''The enemy and the dog move away. 'Weaver: '''Clear. '''Hudson: '''BigEye, this is Kilo 1. You still have us on Tac? '''Neitsch: '''Affirmative Kilo One. '''Hudson: '''Visibility has improved. We're starting our insertion. Moving to the substation. '''Neitsch: '''Tracking...BigEye sees four combatants entering the structure, over. '''Hudson: '''Roger that, BigEye, we're going in. The power relay is just below us. 4 targets. '''Weaver: '''Then let's go. ''Hudson and Weaver rappel down to the bottom. 'Hudson: '''Ready. '''Weaver: '''Ready when you are. ''The two rappel into the substation, kill the targets and secure the structure. Weaver then opens the door to see Brooks strangling a Russian and throwing him over the edge while Harris rappels down. 'Hudson: '''BigEye, this is Kilo One. We have taken the substation. '''Neitsch: '''Understood, recalibrating Focal spread. Okay - we have comstat on tac. Proceed to next objective. '''Hudson: '''Main facility is located at the base of the ridge. If we're gonna find evidence that Nova-6 has been weaponized, it'll be there. Once we knock out the external comms, they'll realise something's wrong. We'll need to move fast - before they can destroy any intel. So stay sharp. ''The squad advance to more soldiers. 'Weaver: '''Pick one. ''Hudson takes one out while Weaver takes the other out. 'Hudson: '''Kilo 1 approaching the objective. Roger that BigEye, we're going in. '''Neitsch: '''Kilo One, you have multiple targets inbound to the comstat! '''Hudson: '''Roger that BigEye. '''Brooks: '''Hudson, we need to keep this quiet. Use your crossbow, if we get heat, switch to explosive bolts. '''Weaver: '''One target patrolling outside the shed, two more inside. '''Brooks: '''Two more by the truck on our right. '''Hudson: '''One more on the right gantry. Okay, move in. ''They attempt to sneak through and kill them however the alarm goes off. 'Weaver: '''Shit, they've triggered the alarm! '''Hudson: '''Weapons free. '''Brooks: '''Hudson, switch to your explosive bolts! ''They take out the Soviets who discover their positions. 'Mosely: '''Kilo, two targets have just entered the power room. '''Hudson: '''Roger that BigEye. '''Weaver: '''Shoot the hinges! ''Hudson shoots the hinges and Weaver busts down the door, killing a soldier with a Tomahawk. 'Neitsch: '''Good job Kilo One. You have control of the perimeter. Be advised - we have about 3 minutes before we need to refuel with KC-135. '''Hudson: '''Understood. Kilo One we are at the comstat. '''Brooks: '''In position at the window. ''Hudson kicks down the door while Harris and Brooks breach the windows. Fighting happens and some Soviets are killed. 'Mosely: '''Kilo One you have multiple targets inbound to the comstat! ''Kilo One takes the targets out and the comstat is taken. 'Weaver: '''We're clear. Hudson, shut down the relay dish. ''Hudson rips out the cables in the box. 'Hudson: '''BigEye, this is Kilo One. Comfirm that the relay is offline - over? '''Neitsch: '''Affirmative Kilo One. All outbound communications are ceased. '''Weaver: '''It won't take them long to figure out we're here. Let's move. ''The squad move before... 'Weaver: '''RPG on the ridge! ''An enemy fires an RPG to the ridge. Hudson tries to rescue Harris but he falls off. 'Brooks: '''Hudson, get off the ledge! '''Weaver: '''Avalanche!!!! Hudson, run! RUN! '''Hudson: '''Go! Go! Go! ''The squad runs while the avalanche continues. Then they have no choice but to jump. Th squad activate their parachutes and land in the trees near by the base. 'Hudson: '''Shit, they've already started clearing house - Move! ''They elimenate the enemies before finding an MG. 'Weaver: '''Got an MG in the tower! '''Hudson: '''Into the building! '''Weaver: '''Here! ''Brooks breaches the door and the squad kill the enemies. 'Weaver: '''Hudson...do you see these wires? '''Hudson: '''Yeah, running all through the facility. '''Weaver: '''They've got the place rigged to blow! '''Hudson: '''Make it fast people...we don't have much time! ''They find a bomb on the center of the room and see a map of the US with targets marked. 'Weaver: '''Steiner's not here. It's locking down! '''Hudson: '''What is that? '''Steiner: '''This is Friedrich Steiner. '''Hudson: '''He's jamming our radios! He knew we'd be here! '''Weaver: '''We're on camera. He's watching us. '''Steiner: '''Dragovich is burying everything and everyone connected to Project Nova. I am sure I will be next. '''Hudson: '''What do you want? '''Weaver: '''Targets marked across the States... '''Steiner: '''All across America, Dragovich has sleeper cells waiting for the signal to release the Nova 6. '''Weaver: '''Weaponized Nova 6. '''Hudson: '''The numbers broadcasts - what do they mean? '''Steiner: '''In 36 hours, the sleeper agents will receive their final orders. Only I can tell you gow to stop the broadcast. I am at Rebirth Island - the Aral Sea...the choice is yours. '''Hudson: '''We need to leave...now! ''The squad get out of the room and rush straight to a Russian truck. 'Hudson: '''Move! This place is ready to blow! ''They get to the truck and Hudson hops onto the MG. 'Hudson: '''Weaver - Drive!...I'll get on the MG! Get us out of here!!! '''Weaver: '''I have to hotwire it! '''Hudson: '''Make it fast, they're all over us! '''Weaver: '''I need a minute! '''Hudson: '''We don't have a minute! '''Weaver: '''Come on - stupid piece of shit truck! ''The mountain begins coming down and the base begins exploding! 'Hudson: '''What are we waiting for...Weaver?!!! The whole fucking mountain's coming down! '''Weaver: '''Nearly there. GOT IT! '''Hudson: '''Hit it! Go, Go! '''Interrogator '('''Voiceover)''': '''The avalanche buried the entire base, but Hudson and Weaver made it out alive. It was almost all over Mason.